Star Crossed, Time Crossed
by SweetieHeart85
Summary: A new twist in the Star Trek continuum. One with its own ironic twists that will have the entire Enterprise seeking answers. FEMKirk! warning. Mentioning of Slash. Violence and a whole lot of good stuff. Some triangles to happen... who will she choose
1. A Sitch in Logic

**A Sitch in Logic**

* * *

_Okay apparently I like doing these types of fanfictions... lol_

_Rated T_

_Chapter 1 will be told from the point of view of Jamie. Others will be third person POV._

* * *

**Main character POV:**

It was probably the weirdest situation I could have found myself in. On board of my beloved Enterprise, face to face with not only my secret love... but my true form, and many confused expressions of the crew... my crew.

Oh? Did I lose you? I suppose I better start back at the beginning...

* * *

I awoke to find myself on Kronos, the Klingon home planet. Yes, it really is as bad as it sounds. But what was probably the worst thing to happen to me short of being stranded on Taveron VI, was the fact my head was filled with three sets of memories. My own... and memories from two separate lives which belonged all to the same person.

I was James Tiberius Kirk... except... I wasn't. I was a clone, born from the DNA stolen from the real James Kirk, from two different timelines. How the Klingons got a hold of such valuable items would remain a mysterious for years to come. Their goal was to use me as a spy and reignite the war between Starfleet and the Klingon Empire. Having me go into the academy claiming to be a long lost relative of James Kirk, since I bore a striking resemblance get a commission on board a Starfleet ship and sabotage new treaty efforts, while killing the real James Kirk. How was this going to be possible if I was James Kirk... well... simple. By altering the DNA they had... I was born female. Crazy, right? I could have passed for my own twin. Hence why their plot was so ingenious...

Except, they didn't expect me to inherit the one thing that did really make me James Kirk... his sense of justice and loyalty to his planet and crew...

Shortly after I awoken, I was left to be driven mad by the memories that flooded my brain on a daily basis, hoping my sanity would break, making me easily manipulated. They nearly succeeded, if it weren't for a constant nagging image that kept me in hindsight of who I really was. Yes, that image was of my, well, Kirk's first officer, Spock. I remembered everything from both lifetimes. Which made it really confusing sometimes, trying to determine which memory belonged to who... it was like having an over cramped skull. I probably took five months to finally get the hang of the flow of memories and managing to make my own identity among them. I didn't want to be anyone but James... but that was impossible given my gender. So I secretly renamed myself Jamie. Aren't I clever?

I let the Klingons believe they had won me over. That I was their willing servant. That I had my own personal score to settle with Starfleet. They tried to feed me lies about how the Enterprise had abandoned me after a horrible accident with the transporter which left me severely injured and altered... did they seriously think that tissue of lies was even withstanding? I could hear the older Jim in my head laughing his old butt off while the younger James would roll his eyes. Yes. The two had sentience in my head. A side effect from the cloning process. I had named the original James Kirk as Jim, and the younger different version as James, despite how much he didn't like it. The two of them probably kept me sane through my training and education. Reminding me of the truth.

Jim and James were not that different from the other, or myself. But at the same time, they were totally different. James had been a total playboy in his youth while Jim had spent his youth trying to prove himself, earning a good name. It was fun listening to the two compare the other. Especially when I needed advice. Jim was very insightful, giving me the courage to be my own person instead of trying to live up to a damn name. James always encouraged my rebelliousness always laughing and cheering me on when I pulled a prank or broke curfew. Jim was like the wise old uncle you could have, while James felt like a kid brother who was always looking to have fun. I never felt lonely once...

Probably a year after I was activated, the three of us came up with a plan to reunite with the Enterprise crew and stop this threat of war. It very well could get me killed, but we decided it was worth the risk and wouldn't be so bad since I wasn't technically suppose to exist in the first place. That was the easy part, getting away.

During an away mission during one of my training sessions, I had sabotaged the mission. Killing the away team I was with, which was not easy! And resulting in being stranded. The Emperor had decided leaving me to die a miserable and dishonorable death to a chaotic planet was fitting. He had even sent some Klingons to extract the DNA they would need to make a new clone. Unfortunately for them, I was two steps ahead. I not only created a homing beacon with Starfleet codes, I manage to evade the pursuers time and time again.

It took a month before they figured I had died to my own devices on the planet since I was careful to never leave tracks, trails or any signs I was anywhere on the planet. Now how long it had taken the Enterprise to actually intercept my homing beacon was a whole other story... one I think I'll save for another time. But when they did... boy, the look on their faces had Jim, James and myself in stitches. The current James Kirk especially. He looked like he had been looking into a twisted inverted mirror.

"Fascinating." Spock said, his deadpanned tone music to my ears.

Oh, I almost forgot to mention. Now that I was female, the gay love my formers had for this pointy-eared bastard was now acceptable for me to have. Not that my formers were actually gay, James definitely wasn't... but all of James T. Kirk had been madly head over heels for the Vulcan. Myself, included. Yeah, big surprise... but I was free to pursue it. I felt bad though for wanting to steal Spock from the current Captain of the Enterprise... but I suspected he had given up his pursuit of the Vulcan a long time ago... I would have to make sure though. Both James and Jim in my head agreed.

It truly was odd to be on board the Enterprise in this form... but it still felt like home...


	2. Author's Note

To all my loyal fans and followers. I will be unable to update any of my stories for a bit. I am going out of town and will be unable to update my stories for a week or two. I will try my best to update asap when I come home though.

Thank you for your support.


End file.
